Small-scale electronic technology relies to a large extent on doping of various materials. Doping of semiconductor materials to form n-type and p-type semiconductor regions for making a variety of devices such as field effect transistors, bipolar transistors, complementary inverters, tunnel diodes, and the like are well known.
Typical state-of-the-art semiconductor fabrication facilities involve relatively high cost, and require a clean room and the use of toxic chemicals such as hydrogen fluoride. While semiconductor and microfabrication technology is well-developed, there is a continuing need for improvements, preferably including smaller-scale, environmentally-friendly fabrication, at lower cost.